Thief
by Tinker Titan
Summary: Everyone can see it and for some, it's unbearable. (The angst is light)


Yuri couldn't stand that "Japanese Copycat". When the blond teen first witnessed Katsuki Yuuri's performance at the Grand Prix, he hated him. He was sloppy, uncoordinated, and nervous. Yuri saw him as everything a figure skater shouldn't be. He was better than that idiot. It was bad enough that they shared the same name.

He cornered him in the bathroom and told him as such. Yuri didn't need there to be any confusion next year by sharing the same name as Yuuri. Yuri figured that would be the end of it and hadn't heard of the other skater for a year. 'Good,' he thought.

With the coming year and the new skating season beginning, Yuri Plisetsky was ready for Victor to make good on his promise to choreograph his debut routine. He was young and in need of a professional to help him be the best. Victor Nikiforov made a promise to him, and as foolish as the older am was, he was the best in the world.

And Victor had left without a word to him.

Yuri had asked about the man to Yakov and wondered why he had been discarded. He had potential and deserved to be recognized, 'damn it'. He had stalked Victor's Instagram for what felt like ions. Every day without Victor was another day spent wasted.

It was a week before he found what he was looking for, a sign to where the bastard had run off to. He was in Japan of all places. Yuri may not have been a genius like Victor, but he did remember seeing that video of the other Yuuri copying Victor's routine. He refused to believe it, to even acknowledge that he was abandoned for some hack with an anxiety complex. The baby had cried in a bathroom stall for Christs sake.

Yuri had bought a ticket the very same day. Upon arriving in Japan, the young Russian had immediately set to work on finding Victor. Victor was his first. Yuri didn't know exactly what Victor was doing in Japan with that baby, and he didn't care. Maybe Victor had found him interesting and saw a warm body to have a fling with, or maybe he just wanted to talk to him about the video. Yuri didn't care. If it was some fling, Yuri would even wait a week for Victor to lose interest like he always did, and then take him back to Russia. If not? Then he'd pitch a fit and drag him back by his teeth if he'd have to. Victor had made a promise.

It wasn't a fling. They weren't even sleeping together at all. It wasn't an issue over a shakily taken video, either.

Yuri Plisetsky took one look at the two of them together and became infuriated all over again. He was used to Victor's abrupt nature and whimsical attitude, but their image together was aggravating. For one thing, the copycat had gained more weight than a figure skater could ever be successful with. For another, he was always red in the face and stuttering. 'Pathetic' was a word that came to mind again; Always pathetic. He wasn't worth Victor's time, not like Yuri was.

Victor was helping the pig practice and it made Yuri angry.

He had yelled, thrown insults, and even kicked his feet. Victor brushed his anger off as if it was nothing. Yuri wanted nothing more than to punch the smile off of Victor's serene looking face. He demanded that Victor come home and stop his game.

Victor added insult to injury by making them compete against each other for his attention. Which ever of them won would not only win him as a choreographer, but also as a coach. The idea was stupid, but he at least had a good chance at winning.

Victor chose their music, chose their image, and even helped them practice their set routines; an even greater insult.

Victor saw and helped them both. Yuri shared Victor's time and attention, but Yuuri had all of his focus. It was never fair, not from the beginning.

When the competition came to be, Yuri skated for all he could. His heart may not have been in it, but his ability to perform the routine was flawless nevertheless. He had wowed the crowd and even Victor had given him applause. But his effort was for nothing in the end. The moment Yuuri hit the ice, it was all over. His routine wasn't perfect but his heart was more than devoted to the theme and also to Victor. He had enthralled the viewers and even Victor hadn't watched Yuri's performance the way he had Yuuri's.

It was never fair. Katsuki Yuuri was thief in Yuri's Plisetsky's eyes. He had not only stolen Victor, but in more ways than one.


End file.
